Lord Voldemort usa google
by kasumisanae
Summary: ONE SHOT . Lord Voldemort espera a sus mortifagos, para su reunion final, mientras aprende a usar una notebook y a navegar por internet , encontrando algunas cosas interesantes en el proceso


**Bueno este es mi primer One shot , es un fic loco , asi que no tiene logica , está ubicado en el ultimo libro y me inspire a hacerlo cuando leia sobre voldemort/Tom riddle para mi actual fic de Amor&Redencion,, este shot nacio con el capitulo 3 de mi historia XD , no me maten si es malo y se ofendo a algun personaje de su ****predilección**

**J.K es dueña de todo **

**disfruten la lectura**

* * *

><p>Voldemort se encontraba en la mansión de malfoy, él estaba enojado por que esa no era la mansión de playboy y en vez de estar rodeado de chicas ligeras de ropa y accesorios de conejo. Voldemort estaba rodeado de inútiles mortifagos que ni sabían bailar, habían arruinado la coreografía que el había diseñado con tanto esmero para festejar su regreso. En fin, también le enojaba que no fueran capaces de conseguir una estúpida profecía ni de saber a donde llevarían a potter, los únicos que le eran útiles eran Bellatrix y Snape, los más raros y extraños de todos.<p>

Voldemort era misericordioso y le había sugerido a snape un buen shampoo, detestaba ver su cabello grasiento, iba en contra de la estética y de lo bonito, Snape se negó así que le sugirió que se quitara el cabello como él, tampoco accedió, era una causa perdida.

Bellatrix era la única mortifaga, pero estaba loca!, voldemort le temía, siempre que dormía, le ponía seguro a su puerta y un montón de encantamientos, no quería que ella abusara de él, es decir voldemort es apuesto y sabe que todas las chicas mueren por él , pero tenerla a ella tras de él como un perrito faldero le fastidiaba, ella se salvaba por su buen desempeño como mortifaga, incluso había sido la mortifaga del mes ,25 meses seguidos.

Mientras esperaba a que sus mortifagos llegaran a su reunión para acordar la fecha en que se atacaría a Potter .Voldemort se encontraba solo en el comedor de la mansión, claro, también estaba la disque profesora de estudios muggles, más profesor era él que había vivido en un orfanato y había sobrevivido para contarlo. Para des aburrirse se puso a esculcar la maleta de aquella disque profesora .saco un montón de papeles y objetos pero le llamo la atención solo uno. Un gran rectángulo de plástico, lo abrió y en el rectángulo inferior estaban pequeños cuadros con todas las letras y los números del 0 al 9, en el rectángulo superior remarcaba un rectángulo un poco mas pequeño de cristal (era un computador portátil).Voldemort lo miro de arriba abajo oprimía las teclas pero nada pasaba, no había visto ningún objeto similar ni en sus años muggles, así que miro a la disque profesora quien trataba de aguantar la risa, suspendida en el aire

-_Que es esto, te exijo que me respondas-_

_-Es un computador portátil, también llamado Death Note digo Note Book , y funciona para difundir y obtener información de todas partes del mundo, hablar con personas que están al otro lado del mar al mismo tiempo, encontrar música y todo lo que desee encontrar-_

_-Te ordeno que me muestres como funciona- _ Ordeno voldemort

la profesora estallo en carcajadas , por mas que fuera el mago mas malvado de todos , que solo aparentara treinta y tantos con su nariz al estilo de Michael Jackson, seguía siendo un anciano de 70 , y enseñarle a un anciano como usar un portátil, era imposible. Voldemort la veía ofendido.

-_Con todo respeto, si me pongo a enseñarle , tardaría años, más bien use sus habilidades de gran mago que tiene y robe esa información de mi mente –_

Maldita demencia senil, a Voldemort se le había olvidado que el podía ver en la mente de cualquiera, gruño y uso su legeremancia, aprendió en dos segundos todo sobre como usar la computadora. Dejo inconsciente a la profesora, tomo la notebook la encendió, se conectó y entro a google

-"_mmm que será bueno buscar, ya se, que tanto hay de internet sobre mi, el gran y poderoso Lord Voldemort"_

Voldemort escribe en google : Lord Voldemort . oprime Enter espera unos segundos y aparece:

Lord Voldemort  Quizás quiso decir Tom Riddle

_-Arggggggggghhhhh, maldita cosa como se llame, ¡AVADA KEDABRA!- _Voldemort hace estallar el computador después de ver que el avada solo lo apagó. Algunos de sus mortifagos ya habían llegado y voldemort les ordenó que consiguieran otra cosa de esas. Cuando se fueron, Lucius se dirigió a su amo

-_Mi señor, no hubiera sido mas fácil, si lo reparara, o simplemente invocara uno nuevo?-_

Maldita demencia senil, Voldemort gruño, cada vez le pasaba mas seguido. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Lucius y el se retiro como perro con el rabo entre las patas, después de unos minutos los mortifagos y su nuevo computador había llegado, el computador tenia diseño de corazones y gatitos rosados.

_-Mi señor, el notebook negro con calaveritas como a usted le gusta, estaba vendido, tampoco había el que decía "Chico malo", el diseño más varonil que había era este, y lo trajimos a usted- L_os mortifagos apenas dijeron eso, salieron asustados, no querían que su amo los torturara.

Voldemort aparte de senil se estaba quedando sordo, solo había escuchado "_el notebook… como a usted le gusta... el diseño más varonil que había... lo trajimos a usted"_

_-Maravilloso, ahora todo el mundo ha de temerme, en mi poder tengo el como se llame mas malvado de todos y de acuerdo a mi estilo, Mujauajuajaujauajuajauaja- _ Voldemort ni se fijo en el diseño, lo abrió y entro de nuevo a google.

-_ a ver, quiero des estresarme un poco, así que me burlare un poco de mis enemigos-_ Voldemort escribió en google Harry Potter y encontró un millón de resultados, así que decidio al azar y entro a una de ellas, había dado en el clavo

-_ veamos, verdadero significado, origen y curiosidades de los nombres de los personajes de Harry potter -_Leía voldemort _, _con sus gafas de abuelito

-_harry potter etimológicamente significa Jarra pote de cremas- _Voldemort continúa con su lectura

-_Ronald "Ron" Weasley: Nombre proveniente del pato Ronald , se dice que Ron Weasley es en realidad el payaso Ronald Mcdonalls, el inconfundible cabello rojo lo delata, también es el mejor amigo del pirata Jack Sparrow , ya que el pirata siempre pregunta donde está el ron._

_- Hermione Granger: en realidad su correcta pronunciación es German Power ranger , pariente del ranger de Texas chuck norris y ex power ranger_

_-Mundungus fletcher : mundungus proveniente de un platillo colombiano llamado sopa de mondongo, para ver detalles de la receta dale clic al siguiente link: __receta de mondongo__- _Voldemort ,dio clic y copio la receta, el se había antojado por tomar sopa y esa seria la cena de esta noche.

-_Albus Percival __Wulfric__ Brian__ Dumbledore : Pariente lejano del elefante Dumbo , obtuvo el record guines por el nombre mas largo del mundo, pero cuando abrió su facebook tuvo que recortar el 99.9% de su nombre para que sus amigos pudieran etiquetarlo sin problemas- _ Voldemort bufo, por eso lo odiaba , a la hora de presentar trabajos en Hogwarts en la portada tenia que escribir el nombre completo del profesor o si no, no se lo recibía y ese nombrecito ocupaba dos paginas completas y después dice que él es el obsesionado con su nombre .

-_Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley_ : _Al igual que su hermano, Ron, su nombre es debido a una bebida alcoholica, Ron y ginevra que parejita tan particular _

_-Draco malfoy: el lema de hogwarts se refiere a él : nunca le hagas cosquillas a draco mientras duerme … el resto del lema es desconocido , se sospecha que lo que pasa es algo vergonzoso para draco _

_-Lucius Malfoy: Lucia o sucio , dependiendo del cual el lector prefiera _

_-Nymphadora tonks: trepadora tks , tks es el el sonido cuando ella tropieza, la condenada es rica, mientras las demás mujeres gastan dinero en la peluquería, en cirugías, ella simplemente se transforma y se va a hacer maromas en el circo por eso se llama trepadora aunque usualmente cae la mayoría de veces_

Voldemort estaba riendo quería seguir leyendo cuando de repente se apago el computador y su sonrisa se esfumo, se quedo en silencio con cara de aburrido, cuando paso draco y le dijo

-_Mi señor, es el protector de pantalla oprima una tecla y se reactivara-_

-_Ah? , como, cuando, donde -_Voldemort dio un brinco, draco lo había despertado, apenas se había oscurecido la pantalla le había dado sueño, maldita demencia senil –_Ah si, si la pantalla, solo estaba meditando_-Dijo voldemort, draco se había marchado

Oprimió una tecla y se reactivo la pantalla, cerro la pagina, ya se había aburrido de eso asi que busco información sobre él

Lord Voldemort  Quizás quiso decir Dark Vather  o tal vez:

Lord valdomero

Quien- ya- sabes, si ese como- se- llame el calvito-que-no-pudo-matar-al-niño-que-vive

Voldemort ignoro todas aquellas sugerencias y encontró un artículo sobre él, le llamo la atención la forma en que su nombre cambiaba en los distintos idiomas para que coincidiera con el anagrama de "yo soy Lord Voldemort"

Así que se puso a leer sus distintos nombres muggles y las alteraciones que sufría su nombre de lord

Su nombre en ingles ya lo conocía asi que paso al español

-"_Tom Sorvolo Riddle, acaso el sorvolo es el nombre de un jabon o que rayos "- _Penso voldemort mientras pasaba al siguiente nombre en otro idioma el vasco

-" Tom Narivoloz Riddle. _Eso explicaría porque me quite la nariz, mi nariz voló" –_decía en su cabeza Voldemort mientras tocaba su desaparecida nariz, ahora pasaba al francés

-_"Tom Elvis Jedusor, Asqueroso nombre muggle no soy fanático de Elvis y que rayos significa jedusor?_ - continuo al nombre Danés

- "_Romeo G Detlev Jr __.puaj , Romeo? , Romeo? ,es en serio? , Ja , que nombre tan ridículamente ironico para él, en donde estará su Julieta , ajajajajajajaja , por que no me pusieron angelito del bien para rematar , por Merlín este nombre es el peor, y la G de que es? Y el detlejdef ese, suena a estornudo- _ Voldemort pensó jamás visitar aquellos países así que continúa leyendo, su nombre en eslovaco

-_Tom Marvoloso Riddle, ese Marvoloso, me suena a meloso y a malvadoso por que tiene que terminar en oso? Yo no soy tierno- _ Ahora Voldemort pasa al japonés

_-"_トム・マールヴォロ・リドル" _Ni idea que dice ahí pero es un nombre muggle no? – _Voldemort continua ensimismado en el portátil de corazoncitos y gatitos rosa, mientras los demás mortifagos había llegado a la reunión, observando como su amo , hacia gestos y a veces se quedaba dormido frente a la pantalla.

-_Ahora que hacemos, el amo no ha dicho nada-_ dice uno de sus seguidores

-_No se, pero en este momento están pasando la novela que me gusta, quieren verla?- _ dijo lucius malfoy , mientras los demás mortifagos lo seguían, incluido bellatrix y snape

* * *

><p><strong>los nombres en otro idioma si son reales los saque dela wikia en ingles de harry poter en el articulo de Lord voldemort <strong>

****Que tal les parecio?, acepto todo tipo de comentarios****


End file.
